Adiós
by Ninfa-LostMD
Summary: [Drabble HuddyMichigan]Porque un adiós nunca es sólo un adiós.


_**Disclaimer**: Pues el Viernes por la noche hable largo y tendido con Shore y Jacobs porque los pobres están más perdios que un pulpo en un desierto y me pedieron asesoramiento pa encaminar la 4ª temporada y cederme los derechos de House MD.Entonces me fui al baño y cuando volví ya no estaban, así que posiblemente mi charla fue efecto de la sangría y el champán...**DAMN IT!! ** XD  
**Pairing:** House&Cuddy (o mejor dicho Greg&Lisa)...porque me encanta el amor fraternal  
**Categoría:** Pues he puesto Drabble pero en realidad creo que me quedó un poco largo pero bueno dejemoslo en Drabble largo o Short.FF MIchinguero y podría decirse que Fluffy...  
**Dedicatoria:** Pa mi melli **dooni** que creo que no le he dedicado nada aún y le encanta Michigan  
**Notas:** No sé porque últimamente se me viene siempre a la cabeza ese momento despedida en Michigan, supongo que es porque en vida ahora también me voy a despedir de mucha gente .Se me ocurrio este ff en mi cena de la puesta de bandas, ni siquiera se como pero bueno aquí esta mientras sigo con el final de Hurt..._

* * *

**Adiós...**

* * *

_En costa lejana_

_y en mar de Pasión,_

_dijimos adioses_

_sin decir adiós._

_Y no fue verdad_

_la alucinación._

_Ni tú la creíste_

_ni la creo yo,_

_«y es cierto y no es cierto»_

_como en la canción. _

_**Adiós**_**-Gabriela Mistral**

* * *

-¡GREG!-escuchó una voz muy conocida para él que lo llamaba justo cuando iba a subir a embarcar en el avión.Se dio la vuelta y sonrió al reconocer la silueta de Lisa Cuddy acercandose hacia él 

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó cuando llegó en frente suya.Ella lo miró por unos segundos sin decirle nada.Greg la estudió, pareciá un poco nerviosa.

-Quería decirte una cosa que como te fuiste tan pronto de la fiesta no te pude decir anoche-si antes había visto algo de inseguridad en sus ojos ya se había borrado,ahora se la veía muy segura de sí misma.

-Ya...bueno sabes como son los chicos, me hicieron una pequeña sorpresa de despe...-no pudo seguir con la frase, Lisa se había inclinado hacía él y había depositado un fugaz beso en sus labios.Apenas le dió tiempo a reaccionar, lo único que sintió es el breve tacto de sus finos labios contra los suyos y un lígero sabor salado, fruto de una escurridiza lágrima que había salido de sus ojos.

-Adiós...-fue lo último que escuchó de ella, apenas un susurro pero que él había escuchado perfectamente y que aún resonaba en su cabeza mientras la veía alejarse sin saber como reaccionar.

_¿Adiós?Que se supone que significaba aquello¿ese beso era su forma de despedirlo?¿o era su forma de decirle que a pesar de todo lo quería y que ahora lo iba a olvidar, a decirle adios para siempre?_Greg la conocía demasiado bien para saber que era lo segundo lo que Lisa había intentado decirle con ese beso y aquella simple frase.

* * *

Una hora después Lisa se encontraba en su dormitorio , tumbada en la cama, mirando un punto inconcreto del techo.En su mente , aunque intentaba dejarla en blanco, sólo estaba el recuerdo del beso que le había dado a Greg.Sabía que era lo que debía hacer, se había enamorado de la persona más detestable de la facultad:Greg House, y ni siquiera sabía como ni cuando había sucedido.Y cuando se enteró de que él se marchaba de Michigan para continuar con sus estudios en otra ciudad ,fue cuando verdaderamente se dió cuenta de cuanto le echaría de menos y aunque le costó reconocerlo...que le quería.Por eso lo besó, sabía que no podría decirle lo que sentía, no podía soportar que él no sintiera lo mismo, así que simplemente lo besó para no arrepentirse toda su vida de no haberlo hecho.Ahora ya podía seguir adelante, ambos podían, él se iría a otra ciudad y sería uno de los mejores doctores del país (de eso ella estaba seguro) y ella podría seguir los años que le quedaban en la universidad intentando olvidarse de él.Sabía que era duro, pero era lo mejor. 

De repente tocaron a la puerta, seguramente sería su amiga Stella que venía a ver como estaba.Le había contado lo que iba a hacer antes de salir para el aeropuerto.Se levantó sin ganas y se dirigió a la puerta, pero cuando la abrió se encontró con la persona que menos se esperaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-alli estaba Greg House, con su bolsa de mano aún colgando de su hombro, exactamente igual que cuando lo había dejado en el aeropuerto-¿Y tu avión?

-A mi también se me olvidó decirte algo anoche-inesperadamente se acercó a ella plantandole un beso rápido en sus dulces labios.

Lisa se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.Él sonrió al verla así y susurró:

-Adiós...-y tan inesperadamente como vinó se marchó por el pasillo.Esa era su forma de despedirla y también de decirle que no la iba a olvidar nunca y que no quería que ella lo hiciera con él.

Y eso es algo que ella nunca podría, aunque quisiera.


End file.
